


Like Hannah Montana

by Domlicious



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Byun Baekhyun-centric, Fluff and Smut, Idols, M/M, Park Chanyeol-centric, Romance, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domlicious/pseuds/Domlicious
Summary: Baekhyun leads two lives, has two identities and two secrets. One as a 22 year old student and one as a sexy idol from a kpop band named CBX. Everything is going according to plan, if it were not for this cute student who lives in the same dorm and in whom Baekhyun might fall in love a little bit. Or maybe a little bit more than just a little bit.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> There's nothing worse for me than writing several stories at the same time, but since I'm stuck with a story and this idea leaves me no peace, I'll try this first.  
> However, it will be a slow fic. And oh yeah, English is not my first language. Please bear with me and my shitty grammar. 

Living a life can be exhausting, especially with 22. But two lives, wow ... yes ... that was a challenge.

It was difficult to keep a secret, but two ... well, let's just say it ... that was shit. But how is it when the two different lives and their secret don’t match? Exactly, catastrophic.

My name is Byun Baekhyun and I am a student at Seoul National University. And I'm gay. But that’s not my secret. I have no problem with being gay.

My secret is my second life that I lead, my second identity. Because I'm also B from CBX, one of the hottest K-pop bands in Japan. Yes, exactly ... Japan. Two years ago, Chen, Xiumin and I debuted in Japan, rather than in South Korea, which was flooded with new bands just then. Nobody knew us in our home country. This allowed us undisturbed to lead our "normal" life, outside the idol-bustle.

Xiumin had already begun his studies last year, with the wise foresight that we wouldn’t be forever young and crispy, and he wouldn’t want to stand there without a decent degree when no cock cried after us.

His way of thinking was the impulse that brought me to study, so that I could secure myself. This business was quick and fast, so you never knew what would become of you. Especially when scandals happened. And if it came out that I was gay, that would definitely be a scandal. Although this shiping culture was very popular among fans, but if one of their idols would actually be gay ... hell would break loose. And that would be the beginning of the end of my career. So, my homosexuality became an even better protected secret than my double life.

So far, I have been able to protect these two lives and secrets. Well camouflaged and with as few social contacts as possible, I got on well through my student life and got my job under the hat, because after the promotion of our last album we made only a little what was outside of Seoul.

But the protective walls around me began to crumble. Soon CBX would release their first Korean album and it would be even more difficult for me as Baekhyun to continue studying completely unrecognized.

And there was still HIM. I didn’t know his name, but his dorm room faced mine and I saw him with a guitar on his back on campus again and again. I had never spoken to him before, but that hadn’t stopped me from falling in love with him.

I as B was not allowed to be gay. I led two different lives with two different identities, but the feelings overlapped and stayed the same. If Baekhyun was in love, B was too. Baekhyun was allowed to date whom he wanted, B was not allowed at all, and certainly not the cute guy across from Baekhyun's room.

Could it be even more complicated? Of course, it could. If Mr Cutie became interested in my Baekhyun self, it would be a bit shitty. Because I doubted that I could say no.

Being the Korean, male Hannah Montana was scarring.


	2. Meeting at the bathroom

Baekhyun's POV

 

"Balance, Jongdae. Where is your balance? "

"It's already in bed, hyung," Jongdae wailed.

Amused I watched with Minseok how our choreographer Lay struggled with Jongdae to set up the new choreo for our debut song for South Korea.

"In bed? It’s only half past ten," Lay grumbled in disbelief.

"Yes, half past ten in the evening. We have been here since this morning. What do you expect?" Jongdae moaned untouched.

"I expect you to have the dance steps as good as Baek and Min. That's why they both can go home, unlike you." The gaze of our otherwise so gentle, calm, Chinese choreographer pierced our poor, miserable Dae.

"Waaaaeeeee!"

Relieved that I was finally able to leave, I started to pack my stuff. All weekend we had spent in the dorm of our company, so we could train from morning to night. I had zero time to do anything for college, and if I managed to get through the night, maybe I would not be so unprepared for tomorrow's lecture.

"Why don’t you sleep here tonight?" Minseok asked, grabbing his bag as well.

"Cannot. Have a lecture tomorrow morning for which I have not done anything yet. Tonight, I can read a few more chapters." Sighing, I straightened up and stroked my sweaty hair out of my forehead. "How do you do that, hyung? You are studying law in the third semester while I have just started and only study sociology. Then all the other freshmen are still so young."

"Not everyone has years as a trainee behind and as long you no one tell that you are already 22, no one will believe it, as young as you look without makeup. And don’t discount your studies. Sociology is a very interesting direction and it suits you."

Grumbling, I shrugged. At the moment I was anything but social. When I was not hanging out with my band members, I spent my time studying or gaming, preferably in my own dorm room. I was pretty shy when I was not on stage as B. B was everything I was not. Confident, sexy, funny and a heartbreaker. As B, with every smile and wink, I let the hearts of the fans beat faster. I loved flirting, it was fun, and it was easy for me because I had no real interest in any of these girls ... or girls in general.

But as soon as I was Baekhyun again, I made myself ordinary, so I just did not attract attention. And as much as I wanted to flirt, especially with HIM, the words would have stuck in my throat. I would probably even forget to breathe. As B, I certainly would have no problem with that, only B was NOT allowed to flirt with men. And anyway, I wanted them to like me as Baekhyun and not the idol.

"Waaaeeeee, you're already going?" Jongdae cried desperately. "Nice friends you are."

"Sorry Dae, but I have to do something for the university," I apologized.

"The same goes for me. Sorry Dae," Minseok apologized as well.

"You stupid students," grunted our friend insulted, before he was pulled back by Lay in front of the mirror.

"Recover guys. You worked hard this weekend," Lay praised us and patted our bottoms as he always did when he was pleased with us. Although I found this habit strange, I didn’t question it. Maybe that was such a Chinese thing.

"Come on, I'll drive you to your dorm," Hyung offered and put his hand on my shoulder to push me out of the rehearsal room.

"Hyung, that's not necessary. Your university is in a completely different direction."

"Yes and? It's late and manager Junmyeon kills me if anything happens to you," our band elder insisted and sighing I give in.

 

 

During the drive I fought against my tiredness and again and again my eyes closed. But I could not afford to fall asleep. It wouldn’t be the first night I would go through. After all those years as a trainee and idol, my body was used to getting only two or three hours of sleep a day. Healthy was something else, but that was just the price.

At a traffic light, I felt the worried look from Minseok on me. Although he was older than me, I was the bandleader. I owe this post to my B. Identity. Within the band, I've always been the one to express and market the best. I have been told how good and open I was with others, and above all how responsible I was. Unfortunately, all of this only applied to B. but not to me. And that was what Minseok knew. As Baekhyun, I was often insecure, shy, and had problems paying attention to myself. That's why Hyung and our management were not so happy that I wanted to live alone on campus. So, it was harder for them to control me.

I leaned my forehead against the cool window and ignored Minseok's eyes. He stopped in front of my dorm and turned off the engine to keep anyone awake. After all, it was already close to midnight.

When I tried to unbuckle, he held me by the wrist. Surprised, I looked to him.

"Baekhyun!"

"Hm?"

"Do not overdo, do not stay awake, sleep at least 6 hours a night, and do not forget to eat well. And with well I don’t mean instant ramen."

"You sound like my mother," I laughed softly, freeing my wrist and straightening myself off.

"Sometimes I feel that way too. If I do not pay attention, you forget all that."

"Yes, yes, Mommy," I grinned and opened the car door. "Thanks for driving. See you on Thursday, hyung." Before he could say anything, I got out of the car.

"I'm serious, Baek," he shouted to me as he pulled up the electric window and started the engine. In response, I just waved to him and shuffled yawning to the door of the dorm. Before I stepped inside, I pulled my cap deeper into my face and pulled the mask over my nose. It was already late, but that didn’t mean that all my roommates really slept. Even though they mostly did not pay attention to me anyway, I did not want to risk anything.

From the communal kitchen a small light shone, and I could hear soft voices. As I had suspected, not all were in bed yet. Without further notice, I climbed the stairs to the second floor where my room was. On this floor there were six single rooms and a shared bathroom with three showers. Having a room for yourself was a privilege that brought with it a lot of money. And I was glad that I did not have to share my room. I did not know how I explained to my roommate why I was not there for three or four days a week.

I unlocked my door and stepped into my dark room. I dropped my little bag on the floor and kicked my shoes off my feet before turning on the light switch. My room was still as it was when I left it three days ago. The bed was unmade, the desk was overloaded with sociology books and music sheets. On the bedside table stood an empty cup of instant ramen and in front of the closet piled up the dirty clothes.

Sighing, I stroked my wet, sweaty hair. I would urgently need to clean up again and especially wash clothes. I decided to do this tomorrow after the lecture, but now I had to shower and learn first. Especially showering. I felt disgustingly sticky. So, I striped down to my boxer shorts and T-shirt, grabbed two towels and my toiletry bag. Without my usual camouflage I left my room and tiptoed to the bathroom. It was midnight and I did not expect anyone to cross my path. I always preferred to shower so late because I didn’t like to be seen naked. And since everything was open and there were no single cabins, you stood like on a presentation plate under the water jet.

I realized too late that I was wrong. Apparently, it was not too late to take a shower, because when I entered the bathroom, someone was already under one of the showers. Only it was not somebody. It was HIM. Even though he was standing with his back to me, I recognized him immediately. These broad shoulders and his ears had burned into my memory after all these weeks of secret observation. And now more had burned in after this sight. I wanted to turn around and run, but my body just did not want to react. Instead, I probably stared holes in his back. My gaze wandered down his spine to his butt and his trained thighs. I almost choked on my own spit when he suddenly turned to me and caught me staring.

His eyes were surprised on me before he smirked at me and turned off the water. His big brown eyes glared at me happily and I noticed how I blushed. If I hadn’t already been there anyway. I quickly turned my eyes away from his face. However, that wasn’t so clever. Damn, I never thought what Mr. Cutie could hid under his wide clothes. Some well-trained chest, perfectly shaped biceps and defined abs welcomed me. It was heaven and hell at the same time. I didn’t dare to let my eyes go down further. The last thing I needed was that I popped a boner in front of my naked crush.

"Oh hey," he laughed unimpressed and wrapped a towel around his waist. "You're Mr. Mystery, who has his room opposite mine, right?"

"Mr. Mystery?" I mumbled softly, looking up at him again. He was almost a head taller than me.

Smiling, he stroked his wet hair from his face. "Yes, Mr. Mystery. I have never seen you without a mask, cap or hoodie and we live for months in the same dorm. By the way, I'm Chanyeol."

Chanyeol. Chanyeol. Chanyeol! What a beautiful name for such a beautiful man. And I shouldn’t even mention what his deep voice did to me.

"Chanyeol," I repeated softly, nodding affirmatively. His name rolled perfectly over my tongue. My eyes followed a drop of water that made its way across his chest to his belly button.

"Will you also tell me your name, or should I still call you Mr Mystery?" He caught me again staring. Well, I was not exactly subtle either. I blamed it that I was just a man who had been sitting on dry land for far too long. And how could one not become weak?

I pressed my towels and my toiletry bag to my chest. "Baekhyun," I answered too softly and looked up at him again, before repeating myself a little louder. "My name is Baekhyun."

"Ahhh Baekhyun." His smile widened, and I could see his damn sweet dimples.

I held my breath as he repeated my name over and over again. I never thought that my name could sound so good when it came out of his mouth with that deep voice. I felt dizzy and I leaned against the wall behind me.

"Is everything alright?" He asked worriedly and took a few steps towards me.

"Yeah," I gasped and tried to smile.

With a surprised look, he stopped half a meter away from me.

ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! He was too close. Tooooooo close.

"You know," he began slowly, "your face is way too pretty to keep hiding. There are already wild rumours why you hid yourself. That you have a malformation, I can now rule out." Chanyeol came with his face closer to mine and his eyes wandered over my facial features.

ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!

"Rather the opposite. You are even very pretty." His breath touched my face and I smell a bit alcohol. Was he drunk?

"I'm not pretty," I murmured, biting my lower lip. My eyes were on his mouth, which was just too close. I hugged my things even more and hoped he could not hear my loud heartbeat. "Girls are pretty."

"Maybe," he laughed softly. "But I find men prettier." With a wink, he stepped back again. Had he actually confessed that he liked men? "And you are really very very very pretty. I have said the word pretty pretty often, right?"

Jap, at least he had to be drunk.

I nodded timidly. "Yeah you have."

Sighing, he shrugged. "Why not address the unambiguous? So Baekhyun ... maybe we should hang out together. For weeks I have been waiting for a chance like this. I am very curious about you, Mr Mystery. And now even more than before. But I'll let you take a shower. You are too shy to do it in my presence. Sleep well, Pretty Boy." With a wink he turned away from me and walked to the door, but before he left the bathroom and I could breathe, he turned to me again. "Oh yeah, don’t think I didn’t notice how you checked me out."

My jaw dropped as he disappeared laughing through the door. Slowly I slid down the wall until I was sitting on the wet floor. In my arms, I still held everything tightly pressed against me. Trembling, I breathed deeply in and out. Mr Cutie finally had a name and I was pretty sure he had flirted with me. I was so exhausted. How could I concentrate on learning now?

 

 

 

Chanyeol's POV

 

Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Finally, I had a name and shit, this guy was pretty. I had expected so much, but not this. Since I saw him for the first time, I wanted to know who was behind the disguise. I had thought that if I knew his name and saw him without a mask at least once, my curiosity would be satisfied. But now ... now I wanted more. I had so many questions. Why did he hide himself and his beauty? Why didn’t he talk to anyone? Why did he always watch me from afar instead of approaching me? Was he really just shy or was there more behind it? And why did he always disappear for several days? Who was Baekhyun? I hoped I had not scared or intimidated him with my bold way. If I hadn’t been tipsy I probably would never have flirted so openly with him. He hadn’t flirted back, but his eyes had told me more than was necessary. I hoped Mr Mystery would not be Mr. Mystery for much longer. At least for me.


	3. Thanks to the cucumber

Chanyeol's Pov

"Baekhyun."  
I got no reaction, so I tried again.  
"Baekhyun."  
"My name is Sehun. It hurts me that you still don’t know that after three months," mumbled the Maknae from my circle of friends and continued staring at his cell phone. I had only met him through my courses. Since he studied the same and shared the same timetable with me, somehow it had turned out that we had become friends. He was cool but had an attention span like a sparrow. Except he was busy with his cell phone, just like now.  
"His name is Baekhyun," I groaned, rolling my eyes.  
"Who is Baekhyun?"  
"Mr. Mystery."  
"Your Mr. Mystery? Who lives with you in the same dorm? This little boy you've been staring at for weeks? In which you have a crush, without even knowing how he looks without camouflage?" Suddenly the cell phone was probably not so important, because he actually put it away and looked at me expectantly.  
"First, I'm not staring after him, secondly, I don’t have a crush on him, and thirdly, I know what he looks like now," I defended energetically.  
"Yeah sure, tell someone who believes you," Sehun yawned and turned his gaze back to his cell phone, only to jerkily look up at me again. "Wait ... you know what he looks like? How? Did you stalk him?"  
"Pffff no," I huffed and leaned against the wooden table behind me. "He came into the bathroom last night while I took a shower. Apparently, he hadn’t expected anyone else to take a shower at this time because he wore nothing but boxer shorts and a T-shirt."  
"That means he saw you naked?"  
I raised my eyebrows and grinned at my friend. "Well, I don’t know how you shower, but basically I prefer it that way. So yes, he saw me naked. By the way, just like all the other roommates from the floor of my dorm. Baekhyun was still the only virgin."  
Sehun chuckled. "Your monster cock has now deflowered his eyes and burned itself into his brain. Will he ever recover from it?"  
I snorted with laughter. "Monster cock? Really Hun? You have never seen it before. But I don’t think his gaze went down any further than it had gone to my stomach. Besides, I don’t even know if he's gay or bi at all. If he's as hetero as you, he probably doesn’t care how well I'm stocked."  
Sehun's grin got even more devious than it already was. "So, you admit that you have a monster in your pants."  
"Can you please stop talking about my dick please? That's going to be strange now. I have not even talked to Kyungsoo about it and he's my best friend since childhood."  
"Alright," the Maknae sighed, fiddling with his cell phone again. "And what does Mr Mystery look like? Does he have a deformity because he's hiding like that?" He mumbled without looking up.  
"To be honest, he is forbidden pretty. He has bleached hair, small brown eyes, the cutest button nose I've ever seen and a smile that takes your breath away. His voice is as sweet as honey and he has very delicate hands, almost feminine," I gushed shamelessly. "That's why I renamed him Pretty Boy."  
"Say again, that you don’t fall in love with him," Sehun said dryly, looking up and into the distance. "Did you get any more information about him?"  
"No," I mumbled. "He seemed uncomfortable to be alone with me. I left him alone then."  
"Wow, what a success," Sehun replied sarcastically. "After almost three months, you found out what his name is and how he looks without a mask. Others even manage to marry during this time."  
"Again, to the record, I'm not into ..."  
"Hey, isn’t he up there?" He interrupted me, and I turned jerkily in the direction in which Sehun looked. And indeed. Pretty Boy crossed the courtyard from campus. Despite disguise, I recognized him. He always carried the same backpack with him. Besides, his way of walking had impressed on my brain. Most of the time my day felt better when I saw him at least once, but not when he was back with that weird, grim-faced, huge guy. Sullen, I narrowed my eyes to small slits.  
"Him again," I grumbled moodily.  
"Pff, of course ... not in love and certainly not jealous. Hyung, you are a boomer at self-assessment. I go to the gym. Will you come with me?" Without waiting for my answer, he got up and walked in the other direction.  
For a moment, I stared after Baekhyun and this guy. What was the relationship between the two? For the fact that the little one was looking for no contacts, he seemed to have a close connection with this man. Argh, no ... I was not jealous. As if to prove it, I got up from the bench and followed Sehun. The weight bench and punching bag were a welcome distraction.

 

Baekhyun's POV

"What are you doing here?" Sceptically, I crossed my arms over my chest and tilted my head back to the giant who was standing in front of me, to be able to look up at him.  
"I just do my job", I got the usual monotonous, bored answer.  
"I'm here as Baekhyun. I don’t need you here," I moaned annoyed, shouldering my backpack and pulling the cap down over my face before entering the campus. I had hardly slept the night thanks to Mr Cutie (or should I rather call him Mr Damn-Hot?) And learned even less. That I didn’t fall asleep during the lecture was close to a miracle.  
"Which lecture did you come from?"  
"Psychology," I answered briefly, hoping that he would leave me alone.  
"Don’t you study sociology?"  
"I do, and psychology is my minor. Is helpful for my major. That's it? Can I go back to my dorm now? I'd like to go to sleep for a round." I waved the whole fence, so he could get the hint and just leave me alone, but he followed me like a shadow. Abruptly I stopped, and he almost ran into me. "Kris, what are you doing here?"  
"I told you. I'm doing my job," he grinned wryly.  
"Did Junmyeon send you? I don’t need a bodyguard here. Not really! Nobody knows me here. I am completely ordinary. Nobody is paying attention to me," I wailed wryly.  
"Oh, and why are the two guys staring at you like that?"  
"Huh?" Surprised, I looked over to the benches and it probably wiped all the paint off my face when I spotted Chanyeol looking in my direction while his friend was already walking away.  
"Do you know him?" Kris asked.  
"Not really," I mumbled into my mask. "He lives in my dorm on the same floor."  
"Ahh. Okay ... but that's not that ominous Mr Cutie that you're babbling about all the time. As evil as he looks, there is nothing cute about him," laughed my bodyguard and I blushed.  
"Well ... yes, that's him," I admitted sheepishly, wondering why he punished me with that stare.  
"Oh," Kris breathed and pushed into my hand the white plastic bag he had been carrying all along. "Here! Junmyeon wants to make sure you eat well and not just eat fast food."  
"What? Do I have to be put on a diet again?" I moaned and investigated the bag. "There are still around five months left until our debut here in Korea." Between all the fruit, something green appeared. Was that ...? "A cucumber?" I cried in horror. "I hate him! Why is he even my manager?"  
Laughing, Kris punched me on the shoulder, that I punished with a glare through my glasses. "Enjoy it, dwarf. I'll pick you up on Thursday. Until the days!" Softly laughing, my bodyguard left me alone.  
I wanted to throw the cucumber after him, but I would never waste food. So, I decided that I would place my hated vegetables in the fridge of our communal kitchen in the dorm. Any of my roommates would be happy about it.  
When I looked back to the benches Chanyeol had disappeared. Shrugging, I turned to go again. After all, a pile of dirty laundry was waiting for me and maybe a two-hour nap.

 

Chanyeol's POV

"What did the poor punching bag do to you? You were unusually aggressive today, " Sehun asked me as we walked from the gym to our dorms, which were right next to each other.  
"Nothing," I mumbled. "I only had extra energy that I had to get rid of."  
"Or more pent up frustration," my younger friend mumbled.  
"I'm not frustrated," I defended myself, but knew I was lying to myself. Of course, I was frustrated. Frustrated by the fact that I was attracted to Pretty Boy and I had no idea what he was thinking about me. I wasn’t used to being in the dark.  
"Mhhhm yeah sure. Are we going to study in the library tonight?"  
"I think so," I answered softly as Sehun waved to me goodbye and disappeared into his dorm. A few steps further and I reached my own.  
The common room was well visited. It seemed like half of the dorm was there. Whether Baekhyun was among them I didn’t need to check. It was way too crowded, so he would dare to leave his room. That was something that I learned quickly in the first few weeks. Baekhyun did not like getting together and preferred solitude in his room. He had never been to a party we held here, and I'd never seen him talk to anyone else. This afternoon was the first time I ever saw him talk to anyone, even though I'd seen this guy more often near him. Most of the time, he kept his distance from Baekhyun and seemed to observe him only from a distance, as if he were an unwanted stalker, but now and again they walked so close together that my stalker theory became absurd.  
Shaking my head at myself, I walked to the kitchen and greeted some of my roommates along the way.  
I knew them all and my favourite roommate was Jongin. He was the same age as Sehun and my fellow student's best friend. However, he was a history student. He did not look that way, but he was better read than anyone else I knew. I also suspected that he had a crush on my best friend Kyungsoo, after I introduced them two months ago. At least he kept asking me about him and wanted to be there every time I met with my friend since childhood. However, he wasn’t present too. He always had a lecture on Western history on Monday afternoons.  
Hungry, I opened the fridge in the kitchen. I hoped that I still had something of mine in it, but soon realized that my shelf was yawning. Well, did I really have to go grocery shopping? But then a small cucumber with a yellow Post It jumped in my eye. With neat handwriting stood on the note "Eat me".  
Okay, I wanted that favour, whoever put the cucumber in, didn’t turn down and a piece of vegetables was better than nothing. Anyway, going shopping hungry was a stupid idea. So, I pulled the note from the cucumber and took it with me.  
I decided to take a quick shower, change my clothes and then go through my weekly shopping. Munching the cucumber, I left the kitchen and climbed the stairs to my floor. Halfway, Baekhyun suddenly came to meet me. Surprised, I stopped in the middle of the stairs and stared at him.  
His blond hair was slightly tousled at the back of his head. The round, golden glasses he always wore had slid down and sat a bit crooked on the tip of his nose. Honestly, I was a bit surprised to see him without a mask and cap. In his arms he held a full cloth bag. The hoodie he wore was one size too big and the hem of the sleeves reached almost to his fingertips. His sudden appearance completely made me forget the chewed cucumber in my hand. I quickly swallowed my last bite and beamed at him.  
"Oh, hello Pretty Boy."  
Startled, Baekhyun stopped two steps above me, staring at me wide-eyed before his eyes fell on the cucumber in my hand.  
I didn’t know if it was the light of the setting winter sun shining through the windows, or if his ears were really red.  
I followed his gaze and eyebrowed in confusion before realizing that the cucumber from the shelf was under mine and it probably belonged to him. Panicked, I looked up at him again and stretched out half of the cucumber. "Oh shit, was that yours? There was a note on it and I thought I could take it. I am so sorry. Here!"  
His eyes were full of horror on the cucumber, as if it wanted to jump at him right away. No wonder, it was slobbered by me. Who would want to have them? I was such an idiot. I quickly withdrew my hand. "I'll buy you a new one and everything else you want. I'll go shopping anyway," I blurted out.  
"Yes, that was mine," he answered softly. "But I hate cucumbers, that's why the note on it. So, no problem." He smiled slightly, and my heart did somersaults. "And you don’t have to buy me anything."  
"I insist," I maintained.  
"No Chanyeol, really no need," he shook his head.  
Oh my god, he still remembered my name and I realized how hot I got. I hope he did not notice how I blushed. I could feel the heat rushing into my face. "Yes Chanyeol, buy me something," I countered seriously and nodded my head wildly.  
Then something happened that almost dropped me down the stairs. Baekhyun laughed! And I was sure that I had just fallen in love with him.  
"Okay, okay ... Ramen. Spicy. And maybe strawberry ice cream?"  
"Ramen. Spicy. And strawberry ice cream. Is noted," I smiled broadly at him.  
"Uhm ..." Nervously his gaze wandered between me and the wall. "I have to ... uhm ... pass you by. Unfortunately, the laundry will not be cleaned if I only stare at it and it does not carry itself into the laundry room by itself."  
"Oh ... ohhh ... of course," I stammered, pressing myself against the wall so he could push past me. At the same time, I tried to keep the cucumber he hated as far as possible from him.  
"Thanks," he murmured softly as he moved past me.  
His scent, which got into my nose, made me quite hazy. He smelled like a fresh-wrapped baby with a hint of vanilla. Definitely a smell that I would like to smell more often. For a brief moment I stopped dead in my tracks and stared after him until the dizziness was over. Hurriedly, I ran up the last steps to get ready. I had to go shopping!

 

Baekhyun's POV

Carefully I put my freshly washed clothes together. I loved the smell of freshly washed clothes. The waiting time, while my clothes were in the dryer, I had bridged with reading and learning. And though I had some work to do, my thoughts had drifted off to Mr. Cutie / Damn-Hot. As hot as he was yesterday, the cuter he was when we met on the stairs.  
I grinned stupidly as I thought about how red he was when I called him by his name. And I wondered if he could even remember last night. He seemed really drunk when he flirted with me so openly. On the other hand, today he seemed like a lost puppy, doing something he was not allowed to do. I would never have thought that a cucumber could trigger such a thing. Maybe I should thank Junmyeon for that.  
A knock on my door tore me out of my thoughts. Irritated, I stared at my door. There had never been anyone knocking on my door. Why now?  
When it knocked again, I broke away from my rigidity and walked slowly to the door, which I opened a crack.  
Immediately a steaming cup of ramen was held under my nose.  
"Hey, Pretty Boy ... time for dinner."  
"Chan-Chanyeol?" I stammered in surprise and opened the door completely.  
"Have you ever been to the rooftop?" He asked me instead, and I shook my head wondering why he was so warmed dressed. "Really not? Then put on something warm and come with me," he invited me.  
Silently, I looked at him sceptically. Why was he so nice to me? Why did he want to talk to me? Why did he want to spend time with me? Did he find out who I was and wanted to blackmail me?  
"No rooftop, no ramen, Pretty Boy," he grinned, waving the cup in front of me.  
The delicious smell of ramen rose in my nose and my stomach started to growl. Minseok had warned me to eat so much ramen, but I enjoyed it and then it was offered to me by a stunningly cute guy.  
"What's up with Pretty Boy? You know, I also have a name," I muttered, grabbing my jacket and scarf.  
"I know, Baekhyun," he smiled triumphantly, and I cursed his dimples, which made me soften and I gave up. "I think you are pretty. That's why! Come on now. As a reward, I also have strawberry ice cream for you."  
Rolling my eyes, I followed him. Who would have thought how corruptible I could be?


	4. Of not giving hope and giving hope

Baekhyun's POV

Silently, we sat on the porch swing and ate out of our cup of ramen while the lit Seoul spread in front of us. In fact, I had never been up here before, and I was amazed how comfortable it was, even though the temperatures were in the evening already at zero degrees. It was the end of November and I knew better that when it was cold, I shouldn’t stay out so long. With my job, I had to avoid any cold, but Chanyeol, of course, could not know that. And I just did not want to let him sit alone. After all, he had bought me ramen.  
From our cups steam clouds rose into the air. A sign that it was really cold. But strangely, I did not freeze. With his feet Chanyeol pushed off again and again, so that the swing swung shallow back and forth. My feet didn’t even touch the ground. The difference in size between us was bigger than I had expected. At least that's what I felt.  
"Thanks for the dinner," I said after a long silence before sipping the last noodles.  
"I'm just a good hyung," he smiled and winked at me.  
"Hyung?" I chuckled. "I don’t believe that. You should rather say hyung to me."  
He looked at me disbelievingly and almost choked on his food. "You're never older than me," he coughed. "I'm 22."  
"Me too. Born in May," I countered.  
"Not serious," he blurted out. "You look like 18."  
"I could say the same about you, too," I laughed. "Your baby face does not fit your body." My laugh stopped as I realized what I had said. By contrast, Chanyeol's grin became even wider. I quickly tried to distract. "So ... why did you start studying at 22?"  
"I finished my military service right after graduation. And you? Have you been to the military before?"  
"Um ... yes ... you can say that," I lied. The time as a trainee and as an idol, especially in the early years, had something of the military. I was also drilled 24 hours a day for 7 days. Very little sleep, hardly anything to eat because of all the diets and physical effort to exhaustion and beyond. It was probably even more exhausting than the military.  
"Were you happy, too, when you let your hair grow again?", he wanted to know excitedly and stroked through his light brown hair.  
"Yes," I answered meekly, trying to imagine how he looked with short-cropped hair. His ears must have been more prominent then than now.  
"So, hyung, what are you studying?", He asked me and at the same time admitted that I was actually older than him.  
"Sociology is my main subject and psychology my minor. And you?" If we already had a question and answer session here, at least I wanted to get to know him a bit.  
"Business, PR and Marketing. Why sociology?"  
"Hm ... because I'm a very social person," I answered dryly and Chanyeol escaped something that sounded like a mixture of incredulous barking and laughter.  
"Says the one who does not talk to anyone and hides behind a mask."  
"I have my reasons," I murmured, setting the empty cup aside.  
"And that would be?" He inquired.  
"These are my secret," I smiled weakly, trying to avoid his intense gaze.  
"You're not making it easy for me," he mumbled close to my ear.  
"Huh? Not easy what?" I asked in surprise and turned to him, that I regretted instantly when I noticed that we were again too close like last night. However, his breath smelled of ramen this time.  
"Not to find you attractive," he murmured, bringing a little more distance between us.  
Confused, I blinked at him. "You do what?"  
"I know, it's totally inappropriate. We don’t know each other, and you have a boyfriend and ..." he babbled nonsense and he confused me more and more.  
"Boyfriend? Which boyfriend? I don’t have one," I interrupted.  
"What? Not? But I see you with this guy all the time. Again at noon today. Wait ... that's really not your boyfriend?" With wide eyes, Chanyeol stared at me and I started to laugh.  
"Oh god no," I snorted. "Not even if he was the last man in the world. I would rather switch to women before I would date him. He is ... he is just a friend ", I tried to cover the true identity of Kris.  
"You actually have friends?" Chanyeol grinned broadly, nudging my shoulder with his. That was actually our first physical contact. I waited for an electric shock to blow through my body, but nothing happened. Why did nothing happen? Didn’t something like that happen when you had a crush?  
"Hey, of course I have friends," I responded slightly offended and disappointed. "They just don’t study here."  
"And did I understand correctly that you ... that you are not heterosexual?", he asked a little louder.  
Silently, I nodded.  
"And ... and is it okay for me to be attracted to you?" He licked his lips nervously and I felt myself turning red under his expectant gaze.  
"If is it okay?" I asked incredulously. It would be so perfect if it were not for this one thing. "I cannot ban you," I chuckled nervously. "It's just that I don’t want to give you any hope right now."  
"Hope for what?" He asked me in amazement. Did I misunderstand him?  
"For a relationship," I answered with embarrassment and I felt like dying in shame as he started to laugh aloud.  
"I just asked you if it's okay for you that I'm attracted to you. I didn’t ask you if you wanted to date me. We don’t know each other enough for that." His eyes pierced mine and I felt so dreadfully stupid that I thought he would want to keep me on the spot. In which fantasy world did I live?  
"Oh ... uhm ... I think it's okay," I breathed, biting my lower lip.  
"And if I got to know you better and you start trusting me, I'll ask you for a date," he told me cheerfully, which made me swallow my own spit. "Believe me, I'm a great boyfriend."  
"If you're so great, why are you single?" I coughed my counter.  
"Because I have not found the perfect boyfriend for me," Chanyeol smiled slightly, but his eyes were hopeful on me.  
"Then you should not spend your time with me," I murmured barely audible and hung my head. I would be a terrible boyfriend. My partner would never get the attention and time he deserved and would have to share with lots of fans. Which man did that already?  
I kept my eyes fixed on my fingers, which I had clawed into the fabric of my sweatpants.  
"So far, I don’t feel like I've lost my time with you." Chanyol's voice was so warm that a shiver ran down my spine, followed by an electric shock as he put his left hand on my right. There it was! Jerkily, I looked up at him and was greeted by a loving and worried look.  
"Your hand is very cold. We should go down again."  
"Okay," I breathed weakly and let myself pull up from him after he himself had gotten up.  
Chanyeol immediately released my hand as I stood on my own feet and silently we ran back down the stairs to our rooms. Even before we reached our rooms, we spotted a figure in front of Chanyeol's door.  
"Jongin?" Chanyeol called to him and the person in question turned in our direction.  
"Chan, there you are. Sehun is trying to reach you the whole time. He's sitting in the library, waiting for you for an hour. Where were ..." He paused in mid-sentence as he spotted me behind Chanyeol. His jaw dropped as his eyes scanned me from top to bottom.  
It suddenly occurred to me that I didn’t carry anything with me to hide my face. So, I squeezed past Chanyeol in a hurry and silently wished him a good night before closing the door behind me. I had felt his irritated look on my back, but I hadn’t dared to look back again.  
"Park Chanyeol, was that just Mr. Mystery?" I heard the excited loud voice of that Jongin guy. "Damn, he's so cute."  
I didn’t want to eavesdrop, but I could not help but hear Chanyeol's laughter and put my ear against the door.  
"Yes, isn’t he? And he is pretty."  
Again, I blushed. He actually seemed to think that of me, though he could admit it so openly to his friends.  
"How did this happen? Are you friends now?"  
"I ate his cucumber," Chanyeol replied dryly to his friend. "And I think we're on a good way to become friends ... maybe more."  
"Aha, eaten cucumber ..."  
For a moment it was quiet on the other side of the door. What happened there? Are they gone?  
"Yes, cucumber. You know. Green, long, juicy ... oh my god Kim Jongin, wipe that dirty grin off your face. I mean the vegetable."  
"I thought eating cucumber would be the new synonym for blowjob," Jongin laughed aloud and I put my hand over my mouth to quench my own giggling.  
"No wonder you and Sehun are best friends. You are both corrupt. Look innocent, but you are filthy. Terrible, terribly naughty," Chanyeol huffed, and a moment later a door slammed shut.  
It was quiet again in the hallway. Still laughing into my hand, I moved away from my own door. I believed I could get along well with Jongin. He was funny. Eat cucumber ... blowjob ... interesting train of thought. Could be almost of me.

 

Chanyeol's POV

"You should call Sehun if you don’t want him to kill you," Jongin still chuckled as he threw himself on my bed and folded his arms behind his head. "And then you tell me exactly how you managed to get Mr. Strange out of his hole."  
"He's not strange," I muttered and sat down at my desk. Instead of calling Sehun, I preferred to write a message to him. I was not in the mood to be scolded. And certainly not after Jongin messed up my tour with Baekhyun. If he hadn’t turned up, I would have asked Baekhyun if he wanted to go to my room with me. Not that I had hoped for something, but I had the feeling that he was attracted to me too. There had to be a reason why he always watched me as secretly as I watched him.  
"Maybe, but I feel that way. He hasn’t yet prepared to integrate. We don’t even know his name."  
"Baekhyun," I smiled gently. "His name is Baekhyun. He is 22, studies sociology and, like me, was in the military. He smells of baby powder and vanilla, likes to eat ramen and hates cucumbers. He has a small mole over the right corner of his mouth and he has a few freckles. His eyes are dark brown, and they deform to small crescents when he laughs. He has the most adorable smile I've ever seen. His mouth deforms into a rectangle and his teeth are so white and straight and ... "  
"... and you have totally a crush on him," Jongin interrupted.  
With my mouth open, I stared at him as he sat up again. With a knowing smile, he stroked his hair out of his eyes. "Hyung, we've only known each other for a few months, but your facial expressions speak volumes. No words have to come from your mouth. The look you put on when you only see him from afar is enough. And your big grin was almost a bit scary."  
Damn, was I so obvious? Did Baekhyun see that as well? Was that why he meant that he didn’t want to give me hope? I absolutely had to control my facial features in front of him.  
"I am not," I defended myself weakly. "I admit that I am attracted to him. He's pretty and I think that's just natural that I feel that way. But good looking alone is not enough to fall in love. At least for me. What does the prettiest man bring me when he has nothing in his head and has a terrible character?"  
Jongin was silent for a moment before he found his voice again. "Okay, I would say the point goes to you, buuuuut do you think that little puppy could be an asshole?"  
I shook my head. "He cannot be stupid, either. How else could he have gotten a place here? The competition is huge."  
"Sooooo?", grinned Jongin.  
Irritated, I raised my eyebrows. "So, what?"  
Before my roommate could say something, the other Maknae came storming into my room. As always disrespectful without knocking first. I should note that if I ever have a visitor, preferably Baekhyun, I would lock the door.  
"Don’t say that you actually let me down because of Mr. Weirdo," Sehun scolded.  
"Can you stop giving him weird names?" I defended my Puppy.  
"You started it. Mr. Mystery, Pretty Boy," the youngest grumbled, dropping onto my bed next to his best friend.  
"The difference is that they are not insults," I growled through clenched teeth.  
"And he's really cute," Jongin nodded wildly. “I saw him too.”  
"You find everything cute, which is smaller than you. Kyungsoo for example. He has a look he could use to kill someone, and you think he is cute. So, I'm more afraid of him."  
"Do you have a problem with my best friend?" I asked the Maknae, who held his hands up placatingly.  
"I? Never," he vowed. "And how did it happen now that you forgot me? I hope it's a good reason."  
"He ate his cucumber," Jongin chuckled.  
Sehun turned to me with a raised eyebrow. "You ate his cucumber? Do you call a blowjob like that now?"  
"Oh my God! No!", I cried desperately. "Are you sure, you're just friends and not related?"  
Innocently, both shrugged their shoulders.  
I rolled my eyes and told them how it had ended, by the time Jongin spotted us.  
"So, he does not want to give you any hope," Sehun stated and I just nodded.  
"And he didn’t tell you why?", Jongin asked and I shook my head.  
"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that he always disappears towards the end of the week. Maybe it has something to do with this guy from this afternoon," Sehun murmured, rubbing his chin.  
"Baekhyun said he was just a friend and that he would never want to be with him," I breathed, leaning back in my desk chair.  
"Oh my gosh, maybe he's a secret agent and is covert," Jongin exclaimed excitedly.  
"Don’t be ridiculous," Sehun snarled. "Maybe this guy is his sugar daddy and lets him endure. Haven’t you noticed what stuff he's wearing? Only very few students can afford Supreme, All Saints, Balenciaga, and certainly not Louis Vuitton."  
Sehun was right. It all smelt of money, but I couldn’t believe that Baekhyun would give in to it. Not after seeing his face when I thought this guy would be his boyfriend. He seemed genuinely shocked and disgusted.  
"No, certainly not," I said quickly.  
"Or he sells his body," Jongin teased this absurd idea. "Maybe he's his pimp and he's being forced to do it."  
"Do not exaggerate now," Sehun said. "Maybe he does it because he enjoys it."  
"Wait a minute!", It burst out of me. "We are not here at Pretty Woman 2.0. And Baekhyun doesn’t sell himself to anyone."  
"But at Pretty Boy Part 1. You have to admit that he can even afford a single room." Sehun looked at me intently.  
"I also have a single room and I do not sell myself, nor do I have a sugar daddy," I rolled my eyes.  
"But a fucking-rich stepfather who finances your life," Jongin reminded me why I was actually so well financially, and I had not to worry about anything.  
"Ever thought that he himself comes from a rich family?", I continued to protect Baekhyun from the absurd ideas and assumptions of my friends.  
"Could be, but that doesn’t explain his constant absence and hide and seek." Sehun didn’t let go and I didn’t understand why.  
"He is always there for his lectures. What he does in his free time and where he spends it has nothing to do with us." I wanted to end this conversation and demonstratively crossed my arms over my chest.  
As if to save me, there was a timid knock on my door, which I looked amazed. It was already quite late and two of my friends were already present. Kyungsoo couldn’t be it. He wouldn’t show up so late without notice.  
"Chanyeol? Are you already asleep? ", I heard the soft voice of Baekhyun and I opened my eyes.  
Quickly I jumped up from my chair and nearly tripped over my own feet as I sprinted for the door. This of course caused the duo on my bed a slight laugh attack. I tore the door open and Baekhyun winced slightly as I stood in front of him so suddenly. "No! No, I have not slept yet ", it gushed out of me.  
With the smile that gave me weak knees, he held out the cup of ice cream and two spoons. "I thought we could share it, after all you bought it."  
"HE IS REALLY BEAUTIFUL!", Sehun yelled suddenly, and with a start, Baekhyun opened his eyes wide and with a sigh I took a step aside so that he could see my idiotic friends behind me.  
"Oh ... you ... you're not ... not alone," he stammered, blushing. "Sorry, I did not mean to bother. I ... I prefer to go."  
Before he could turn away, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into my room. "What a crap. The two can watch as we eat the ice cream. May I introduce? That's dumb and dumber aka Sehun and Jongin or the other way around."  
"Hey!", the two complained simultaneously.  
"Hello," Baekhyun greeted my friends shyly. "I really don’t want to disturb you."  
"So, you're the one with the cucumber," Sehun said, wiggling his eyebrows. "And we're talking about a real cucumber and not your ..."  
"Oh Sehun, one more word and I'll kick you out!" I threatened.  
But to my surprise, Baekhyun chuckled softly. "Eating cucumber is not synonymous with a blowjob. No more than licking ice cream." With his cute smile, he picked up the cup of strawberry ice cream. "But that can change someday."   
He not only made my friends speechless, but me as well.  
What was that again? He didn’t want to give me hope? Something he did wrong then, because that looked very much like giving hope.


	5. Rumor has it

Baekhyun’s POV

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.  
My heart was thumping as I stood in front of Chanyeol's door and could not bring myself to knock. In my right hand I held tight the note that was pushed through the door slot into my room.  
`Come to my room tonight. I would like to show you something ` was written on it and provided with the initials PCY.  
Although I had no idea how Chanyeol was called by last name, but since only he and Jongin talked to me in this dorm, this message could only have been from him. At least I hoped it.  
The Monday evening was a surprise for me. We sat together in his room on the ground and shared the ice cream while his friends watched us grinning. The two had also asked me no funny questions and talked more about themself and especially about Chanyeol. If they recognized me, at least they did not show it. The topics of conversation were irrelevant. We talked about the latest blockbusters in the cinema, about books, manga, music and video games. So nothing, in which I had to fear that I could get discovered.  
After the ice cream was empty, I said goodbye to them and disappeared back to my room.  
And although the evening was going well, I tried to avoid Chanyeol on Tuesday. Not because I found him awful, because the opposite was the case, but because his confession that he was attracted to me overwhelmed me. I was afraid that if I came too close to him, I could weaken. It was hard to keep the secret as B that I was gay, but add a relationship to it? A gay idol who was in a relationship ... not only would I ruin my career with it, but Dae's and Min's. If it was just me ... it would be so much easier, but I'd destroy them, and they did not deserve that. I preferred to sacrifice myself to the team rather than my feelings and desires.  
Now I was standing at the door of my crush and leaned my forehead against the wood. I felt so torn. B was a responsible leader who sacrificed everything for his band, but Baekhyun wanted to be loved. My breathing was shaking, and I pressed the slightly crumpled paper with Chanyeol's handwriting against my chest. I had to decide who was responsible for my life. B or Baekhyun. The idol or myself.

 

Chanyeol's POV

He wouldn’t come anymore and I should have knew it. I had thought that after the evening it would be easier to get closer to Baekhyun, but the next day had taught me a better one. Whenever we ran into each other and I had greeted him, he remained silent and just looked at me behind his glasses with wide eyes, before he lowered his eyes and hurried away.  
It had not been much different today. After yesterday, I did not even try to speak to him directly when I saw him. And every time I caught him staring at me the whole time.  
Sehun found it extremely amusing, and his latest theory was that Baekhyun belonged to a sect that refused to have human contact, and that his visit on Monday night was an attempt to lure me into the sect trap, which in turn went awry because he and Jongin had protected me unknowingly. This idiot just had way too much imagination and clearly too much time to think up stories.  
In any case, it had not escaped me that Baekhyun blushed whenever I returned his gaze with a grin. It was obvious that I had to attract him at least a little bit. Without being arrogant, but I knew that I looked more than acceptable. Being tall, slender and well-trained brought some plus points. Just like a symmetrical face. Symmetrical faces were appealing to others. That was not something that I invented. This fact was scientifically found out and I was just lucky that I was one of the people who just had such a face. At least it distracted from my ears, which were the only thing that I didn’t like about myself.  
So, my feeling told me that Baekhyun at least did not find me disgusting. Whether his hint was jokingly said about the whole blowjob thing, or whether he was really serious, was still a mystery to me. A mystery that I had to solve, otherwise I would probably never sleep again a night in which I didn’t dream of how he licked strawberry ice cream from my dick. No shit, two nights in a row and various daydreams were enough to drive me crazy. Pretty Boy was soon to blame for causing my death because of my hormone jam.  
And since I didn’t want to die, at least not until I kissed him at least once, I had to find out how empty his words really were. I remembered that his eyes had lit up when we talked about music in my room. About music and video games. These two things seemed to be his weak points, things he liked, if not loved, and if I was good at anything, it was music and gaming. So, what were the chances that he would weaken for me if I were to use those strengths? It was worth a try, right? That's why I had pushed a message through the door slot. I was ready to show him one of my secrets. I didn’t do that because I hoped he would tell me one of his own, and he did have a lot of them like he acted, but because I wanted him to trust me. If you wanted to gain a person's trust, you also had to trust in return. It was just a trifle, nothing earth-moving, but it was something very few of me knew. Something I secretly did without the knowledge of my parents and stepfather.  
But it looked like Baekhyun would never know. I knew he was there. I had seen him coming from the window. And it was impossible to miss the note. He had obviously decided against my offered friendship. After waiting for three hours, I could assume that his yearning looks were just a product of my imagination. My wishful thinking.  
Sighing, I looked at my laptop and grabbed my hair. I had everything prepared. A click of the mouse would have been enough and Baekhyun would have seen what I was doing in my spare time.  
"All in vain," I murmured to myself. "I'll never figure you out."  
I grabbed the mouse, so I could shut down the laptop, but a knock stopped my finger from pressing the right button.  
"Come in, Nini!", I called to the door, without even bothering to get up or look up. Probably my favourite roommate just wanted someone to drive him to the next McDonalds so he could take his daily dose of Chicken.  
"I'm not Nini, but can I come in anyway?", A soft voice asked me, and I looked up, startled, just to see Baekhyun's head through the crack in the door. He wore no glasses. I had never seen him without glasses. And I was shocked and overwhelmed at the same time how much lovelier he could become. The big glasses, which always slipped on the tip of his nose, made he seem incredibly cute, but without them ... damn ... he was too beautiful, just tooooo beautiful.  
"I'm sorry," he mumbled suddenly. "I'm really too late and shouldn’t have come to bother you anymore."  
Panic, I opened my eyes when he wanted to close the door again and I jumped up. I had completely forgotten that I had the laptop on my lap.  
"Oh damn shit," I shouted, just as I could catch my sanctuary before it hit the ground, just to throw it carelessly on my bed right after, so I could keep Baekhyun from leaving. "NO! DON’T GO!" I blurted out and hurried to the door. Fortunately, I had giraffe legs and so only needed a few steps to reach him. Maybe a little too roughly, I grabbed his arm and pulled him into my room. "You never bother," I breathed a little gentler then, as the door closed behind us and I let go of his arm again.  
His eyes fell on my laptop. "Did you watch porn?"  
"Huh? What? No! How do you get it?" I asked outraged.  
Nonchalantly, he shrugged and looked up at me again. "You just reacted so panicky when I opened the door."  
"Otherwise, would I have just call Jongin in if I had been to watch a porno?" I asked him dumbfounded.  
"No idea I don’t know what kind of kinks you have."  
"I don’t do that," I said quickly. "So ... I watch porn, but not with somebody. That's ... well ... no." I shook my head in embarrassment.  
"Well ... so you do not want to show me porn," Baekhyun laughed nervously. "Luckily, because that would ... erm ... would make everything more awkward between us."  
I also laughed nervously and sat back on my bed. With the laptop back on my lap, I indicated that he should sit down next to me. With a soft hawking, he responded to my request and sat down next to me. In order to be able to look at the screen, he almost leaned against me and my breathing stopped for a brief moment. He smelled of baby and vanilla again.  
Thumb. Thumb. Thumb. Thumb.  
My heart beat hard against my ribcage, as if jumping out of it. He smelled so good. He was so beautiful. He was so close to me. He ... he waved his hand in front of my face.  
"Hey! Hey Chanyeol! What do you want to show me? ", he tore me from my rigidity and I blushed.  
I had stubbornly looked at the screen all the time, so I would not stare at him like a lovestruck teenager who worship his idol from the poster. But this action was no less embarrassing.  
"Uhm ... yes ... here." Without looking up to him, I clicked back on my account and hit Play.  
Expectantly, Baekhyun looked at the screen and his mouth formed into a small O. He blinked a few times before looking at me and in my eyes. "Chan-chanyeol ... is this ... is this you?"  
"Yes," I mumbled, biting my lower lip.  
"Is that from you?" He asked further and I only nodded silently. "Everything?" Again, I only nodded. "That ... that's ..." He closed his eyes and listened. There was a smile on his face. "Beautiful," he breathed.  
"Thanks," I exhaled with relief. "You're the first one I show this to."  
He opened his eyes in surprise. "For real? Why me?"  
"Because I trust you," was my honest answer, which left him speechless.

 

Baekhyun's POV

He trusted me? Really me, who had so many secrets? Why? We didn’t know each other. We were unfamiliar.  
"Why does nobody know about it?"  
"Oh," he laughed softly. "HERE nobody knows about it. My best friend knows it and my Appa. My stepfather would not be so happy about it. Sehun and Jongin are not so interested. But with you ... it’s something else. The day before yesterday, I felt that you might like it because your eyes lit up the way we talked about it."  
"Like? I love it, Chanyeol. That's great. Did you really do everything yourself? Combined, written text, played instruments, sung and recorded?" I was stunned when he nodded with bright eyes. Could one fall in love with someone more because he was so damn talented? If that was not scientifically proven, they could confidently take me as a sample copy. I felt like I had fallen ten meters further for him.  
"My Appa is a musician. Not a famous one or something. Earlier he had made street music and played with different bands. Now he owns a music café. Now and then he lets me perform with the guitar there," he told me proudly. But that couldn’t be everything. For him, so more could be in it. He had the look and the talent.  
"Why did you never apply to an agency? As a trainee? You would certainly have the best chance of becoming an idol."  
Chanyeol grimaced and shook his head. "I do not believe in idols. They are certainly talented, at least some of them, but otherwise everything is fake. I do not want to live this way and pretend and even less I want to be controlled. Neither from management nor fans who think you are their property. Yes, I love music, but I do it mainly for myself. I don’t know if fame and money is worth it for me to lose my freedom in my doing and the right to love who I want. As you've already noticed, I'm 100 percent gay and I don’t want to have to deny myself and my feelings just because I don’t fit into society like that. It was bad enough during military to keep quiet about it."  
I got sick. He did not believe in idols. I was an idol. He did not believe me. My hands began to sweat, my mouth became very dry and I felt like my heart was about to burst out of my chest and not just because it was happy. So, I brought out only a soft "Oh, okay".  
"Is everything okay?" He asked worriedly. "You are so pale."  
"No ... no ... everything's alright," I lied and put on a painfully fake smile. "Why wouldn’t your stepfather be happy about your hobby?"  
Chanyeol's lips tightened before he spoke. "That's another secret and that stays one for now. I can only tell you that he is a very big name in his industry."  
"But not the mafia, is it?" I asked him, shocked and wide-eyed.  
Chanyeol laughed and his eye started to twitch slightly. "You have as much a blossoming fantasy as Sehun when it comes to what you do. Of course, not with the mafia."  
I would have liked to laugh, but the objection that Sehun worried about me made me nervous. Did he recognize me?  
"What do you mean?" I asked quietly and carefully.  
Chanyeol's laughter died instantly and he looked at me apologetically. "Well, you always go away on Thursdays and stay away for days and usually come back on a Sunday night and you have a single room and ... and wear expensive clothes. So, it was inevitable that rumours came up. "  
"Rumours? About me?" I asked stunned. Since I tried to be as ordinary as possible and then I was still a topic of conversation. "What rumours?"  
"You don’t want to know," he said sheepishly. "And I don’t believe in it either. Word of honour."  
"What kind of rumours?" I didn’t give up. I had to find out how close they were to the truth.  
"That you're a secret agent, that this friend of yours is your sugar daddy or even your pimp. But I swear, these rumours are not coming from me."  
"W-w-what?" I didn’t know if I should laugh or be horrified what people thought of me. "Well ... I do not know what to think of it. That's all absurd. This guy is called Yifan and is like my big brother, that's why he checks every now and then what I do. He's neither my sugary daddy, oh my god already alone at the thought the puke comes up, nor is he my pimp. I do not sell my body. Wow, I do not even know when I had sex for the last time. I just want to cry and laugh at the same time, because it's so absurd and yet funny, but it hurts me, too, that you think of me like that."  
"Not me," it blurted out. "Of course, I'm curious, but I think there are plausible reasons that you have and as long as you're always back in time, no one has a right to snoop around in your life. I just hope that you can trust me at some point and so long I will wait patiently for you and just continue to crush on you."  
His gaze was so honest and loving on me that I ran the risk of melting away. Chanyeol made me so incredibly weak. But I couldn’t tell him the truth. Certainly not anymore. Once he knew I was one of those fakes that denied himself and his true liking, he would push me away. I didn’t want to mess up this tender, newly found friendship.  
He had entrusted me with one of his secrets. Now it was my turn. I could certainly reveal one of the many secrets. "Chanyeol."  
"Baekhyun," he addressed me at the same time.  
"Sorry, you first," we talked again at the same time and we started to laugh.  
I indicated that he should speak first, but instead he put his hand on my cheek and looked deep into my eyes. "You know, without glasses you are even more beautiful. What did you want to say?"  
I swallowed hard and tried not to pursue the urge to nestle my cheek in his hand. "I want to entrust you with a secret. It's pretty embarrassing, so don’t say anything, okay?" He nodded to me and I took a deep breath before it blurted out of me. "Since I saw you for the first time, I've been dreaming of how you kiss me." I could still see him start to grin before I pinched my eyes in front of shame.  
He remained silent as I asked. His thumb stroked my cheekbone and then my heart and time stopped. For a brief moment I felt the light pressure of his lips on mine. The kiss was gentle and tender and over again too soon. My eyes flew open and I stared into his, who were beaming at me.  
"Dreams can come true, Baekhyun. But you cannot get more. You don’t want to give me any hope. By the way, you're pretty lousy in that," he smiled mischievously, releasing my cheek, which glowed with excitement. I was probably as red as my hoodie. "Will you disappear tomorrow?"  
Still surprised by the kiss, I nodded. My brain was still trying to process the experience.  
Sighing, he leaned back against the wall and looked disappointed on his lap. "Pity, there's a party on Saturday. It would have been nice if you had been there this time."  
"I'm sorry," I mumbled. "But I have responsibilities that I have to follow."  
"I understand," he mumbled.  
I stared at him until he looked up at me again. Automatically my eyes fell on his mouth and I unconsciously licked my lips. "Thanks for showing me your SoundCloud."  
"No, thank you, that you liked it," he smiled happily at me.  
"No, I love it," I corrected him, bending over to him in a shortcut, just to kiss him on the mouth. "Good night, Chanyeol," I breathed after the kiss while my lips still touched his. "Until Sunday evening or Monday." I took advantage of his perplexed rigor and hurried out of his room before I came up with even more stupid things. Where did I just ride in? Did that really happen when I let Baekhyun decide for my life? I had conversation needs. In my mind I apologized to Minseok and Jongdae.


	6. The Three Musketeers

Baekhyun’s POV

This screaming. I was hardly used to it. As secure as possible, the security staff tried to navigate us through the airport. Right next to me were Kris and Jongdae had hooked to me next to me. That was something the XiuChen Shipper didn’t like to see. I still thought it was funny that the fans shipped my straight bandmates together while I was the only gay who was shipped with neither. Jongdae was something like my best friend. At least within the whole music industry. Outside the industry, he would certainly, if there weren’t Luhan there.  
Luhan had been my best friend since middle school when he came to our school as an exchange student. We liked each other immediately, were very similar to each other and that's why we became inseparable fairly quickly. Only after graduation we went our separate ways. I became a trainee under SM Entertainment and he went back to China to become an actor. We both became successful in our field and the limited time we had made it difficult to stay in regular contact. As often as possible we tried at least to call. I hoped that we would meet again soon. I missed him a lot, even though I had Jongdae and Minseok at my side here.  
But with Dae and Min I was always kind of a bit B, while with Luhan I could only be Baekhyun.  
Behind us were Minseok and our manager Junmyeon, who were talking animatedly and completely ignoring the screaming.  
On the plane heading for Tokyo we were already transformed into B, Chen and Xiumin, as we always took our personal stylist Tao with us when we were traveling for work. He made us look presentable, or just like the private guy Baekhyun in my case. My idol-ego was just a lot more glamorous. It still astonished me that the fans really believed that I would wear make-up and eyeliner in private, and above all, travel like that. The only thing I used in my free time was some BB Cream.  
"B! B! B! CHEN! Xiumin! B! Aishiteru! "  
I smiled into the many cell phone cameras and tried not to let my tiredness show. Yes, I was totally exhausted. I had hardly slept the previous night. Again because of Mr Cutie / Damn Hot. Instead of closing my eyes, I had been stroking my lips all night with my fingers and wondering how well his lips had felt on mine. Since Chanyeol's constant attempts to break the ice between us, he has caused me sleepless nights. He didn’t eat my cucumber and I did not lick his ice cream, but the mere thought made it almost impossible for me to fall asleep.  
And as if that was not enough, he added that he didn’t care about my job at all. With this view, it would probably never come to a snack or dessert.  
I had sneaked out of the dorm early in the morning to catch my plane to Tokyo and it was only 10 o'clock in the morning. My thoughts circled around Chanyeol, though I knew that I was in my idol role and should cut him out of my head. My brain cooperated for once with my heart and that just beat for my charming, good-looking roommate. The more I tried to push him out of my thoughts, the more they would drift away from him. Without Kris at my side, I would have lost a couple of times on the way to our van. But that was his job anyway. That's why this oversized idiot was paid.  
In the van Junmyeon rattled down our schedule, which I only half heard. Okay, the only thing that really stuck was that we had a bit of free time this afternoon and had to go in the evening at some radio station. That meant talking Japanese again all the time. It was not that after all the time here I couldn’t, it was just exhausting. I still had to translate everything in my head before I could answer. Minseok was just so much better at it, only he did not like to talk.  
Arriving at the hotel, we all checked into our assigned rooms. After I had first thrown myself headlong on the bed and had seriously tried to catch up on a little sleep, of course, had remained fruitless, I wondered what I should do with my free time. I couldn’t leave the hotel. We were in Japan and here I couldn’t do a step unnoticed. Attentive fans would also recognize me if I ran around as Baekhyun. If I had taken a few books with me, I would have been able to learn for sure, but I didn’t know that we would get free time. And I didn’t have Chanyeol's number, so I could write or even call him. Because there were a few things that I would like to ask him. Especially what his kiss meant. It was brave of him to kiss me, even though I meant to him that I didn’t want to give him any hope of a relationship, which I had somehow done anyway. Was I guilty in spite of everything? God, I was so terribly confused and tired. I had never denied that I had raved about him from the beginning, when my bandmates had mentioned that to me. But was it just that? Because my heartbeat, when I thought of Chanyeol, told me something else. My heart had decided for him, but my head was not quite there.

 

Chanyeol's POV

"He's gone, isn’t he?" Sehun asked as he dropped onto the bench next to me.  
"Yeah," I mumbled as I tugged lightly on the strings of my guitar.  
We sat at our usual meeting point on campus, but soon we would have to look for a new place. It was just way too cold now and I almost did not feel my fingers anymore.  
"Did you ask him if he's coming to the party on Saturday?"  
I nodded. "He has obligations he has to pursue and will probably not come back until Sunday night. Everything as always."  
"And you still have not figured out what his obligations are," Sehun sighed, burying his hands deeper into his jacket pockets.  
"Nope," I shook my head.  
"Did you at least tell him you had your birthday yesterday?"  
"Nope," I answered again, causing Sehun to let out a deep, theatrical sigh.  
"Is there anything new to report from the Chanbaek Front? If not, I can go again and continue to study for the exam. That's probably even more exciting than your life."  
"Chanbaek?" I asked in surprise and ignored the slight undertone of his insult.  
He shrugged nonchalantly. "Is my shipping name for you two. Jongin and Kyungsoo are Kaisoo."  
"You distribute shipping names?" I asked in astonishment, forgetting my guitar for a moment on my lap.  
"Sure. I'm Hunhan," he nodded solemnly.  
One moment! Did I miss something? "Hunhan? Who is your Han to your Hun? "  
Sehun actually blushed. "Luhan. The Chinese actor from the series Sweet Combat."  
My jaw dropped, and I blinked at him in disbelief. "I thought you were not gay."  
"I am not. But seriously, he looks like a girl anyway," distracted Sehun and I rolled my eyes.  
"Maybe, but his genital organ says something else."  
"Can not a man have a man crush without being gay?" He mumbled desperately into his scarf.  
"You're asking the wrong guy. I've always been gay, and I don’t know it any other way." I packed my guitar in my suitcase and got up from the bench. "Time for a coffee in the Eldorado?"  
"Sure, but just because we get it from Satansoo for free, otherwise I would not set foot in there," grunted the Maknae.  
Chuckling softly, I started to move. "Are you really that scared of Kyungsoo? He cannot hurt a fly."  
"Says the one who keeps getting hit by him," Sehun snorted, following me.  
"These are friendly pats," I grinned. "They don’t hurt. Besides, I provoke him constantly. So, they are not so undeserved."  
"Slowly, I suspect that you're just too dull or that you're secretly like it to be dominated by dwarfs. Maybe I should send this tip to Baekhyun. I want my Chanbaek ship to sail."  
"You are so weird sometimes," I sighed, shaking my head in disbelief.  
"My goal is to be permanent weird," he grinned, opening the door to the Eldorado, the small coffee shop around the corner of our university, where my best friend worked as a Barista to finance his acting studies.  
"You've reached your goal soon," I laughed softly, and we bravely lined up behind the queue.  
Behind the counter, I saw my best friend busily mulling around.  
"So, back to the topic of Chanbaek. Since you know that he doesn’t come to your party, you must have seen him at least yesterday," Sehun pushed the subject and I gave way. Somehow, I also wanted to talk to somebody about it.  
"I kissed him after he told me he had dreamed about it. And when he said goodbye to me, he gave me a kiss."  
"YOU KISSED?" Shouted Sehun.  
Startled, I flinched. "I think they haven’t heard you in China yet. And no, not kissed ... well yes ... but not really. Just so brief."  
"Are you in kindergarten? Man, Chanyeol, the guy likes you and you clearly like him. What's wrong with you?" Sehun stared at me in frustration, propping his hands against his hips.  
"I'm not so sure that he likes me," I muttered, approaching the counter as the line steadily declined ahead of us.  
"He has not ruled out that in the future "eating cucumber" and "licking ice cream" could become the new synonyms for blowjobs. Besides that, the very way he looks at you screams, "Love me!". That a heterosexual has to tell you," he rolled his eyes.  
"Sure, you're so straight? I just say Luhan." Grinning, I wiggled my eyebrows.  
"Sehun is gay?", Kyungsoo greeted us with emotionless expression on his face. I was sure, no, I knew that he was inwardly happy to see me. He just didn’t like to show it. In his hand he held a piece of paper and a pen to take our orders. Although I saw him writing my unspoken order without looking at the note.  
"Chan kissed Mr. Mystery," it blurted indignantly out of Sehun, only to distract us of himself.  
Kyungsoo looked at me and the corners of his mouth twitched dangerously. "I have a break right now. I bring your order to the table and then I want to know EVERYTHING, Park Chanyeol." He dramatically turned away from us and I pushed Sehun to our regulars' table.  
"Oh, thank you, Oh Sehun. Now I won’t have a quiet minute until I score a date with Baekhyun," I growled through my clenched teeth as I knew my best friend. As cool as he looked, secretly he was a huge fan of romance and believed in the great love.  
"But I haven’t ordered anything yet," the Maknae mumbled in surprise, craning his head to throw a longing look at the cake display. "I wanted a brownie like that," he pouted. He was just a kid after all.

 

Baekhyun’s POV

"Okay, spill it!"  
"Huh?" Frightened, I turned back to the door, through which Jongdae, Minseok and Tao crowded, before I could even close behind them.  
We had just come back from our radio interview and actually I had planned to build up my gaming equipment and play a round. But my friends thwarted me.  
"What do you mean?", I asked Jongdae, who put his hand on my chest and pushed me into my room until I bumped my legs against my bed.  
"What's wrong with you?" Minseok asked.  
"Something must have happened," Jongdae added, and with one last push against my chest, I fell onto the bed behind me.  
"You are unusually quiet. I have not heard any stupid joke of you today," Tao said as he sat down on the bed next to me.  
"So, what happened in the last days? We won’t go until you talk to us," Jongdae threatened, and Minseok nodded sternly and crossed his arms across his chest.  
Sighing, I surrendered. I wanted to talk to them anyway. "I met Mr. Cutie on Sunday night. In the bathroom. While he showered."  
Minseok's eyes widened, dropping his arms as Jongdae blinked at me in disbelief.  
"Who is Mr. Cutie?" Tao asked unaware.  
"His roommate in the dorm who he has a crush," Minseok quietly told him.  
"You saw him naked?" Jongdae asked instead.  
I nodded quietly and blushed.  
"And then?" Minseok continued.  
"He introduced himself to me. I didn’t wear a mask and that's how he saw my face for the first time," I continued softly, painting invisible motifs on the bed sheet with my fingers.  
"Did he recognize you?" Minseok asked worriedly and pulled the chair from the desk to the bed so he could sit on it.  
"No," I breathed and shook my head. "He probably came from a party and he was drunk. All the time he meant that I was pretty, and we should hang out together."  
"Oh my god, he is gay too? Isn’t that great for you, Baekkie?" Tao clapped his hands enthusiastically.  
Jongdae rolled his eyes and sat next to me. "And further? That alone cannot throw you off track."  
Again, I shook my head and told them the rest, until the evening before. "I thought I might eventually confess who I am, but after he says he does not care for idols, I do not dare to. I do exactly what he loathes. I'm fake, I deny who I am, let me control and not stand by my feelings."  
"He has put the idol life in a nutshell. Seems like he's familiar with it," Tao muttered.  
"It's not that bad," complained Jongdae.  
"Maybe not for you," Minseok mumbled. "You do not have to hide that you're gay. Baek has much more to suffer than us."  
"But he's attracted to you after all," Tao interjected.  
"To Baekhyun. B, he will not like ", I sighed and stroked my hair. "But I am both. Baekhyun and B."  
"When you talk like that, I always think you have a split personality," Tao complained. "Listen to me Baek, you're a wonderful person. You are pretty, cute, sweet, sexy, intelligent and talented. If he does not see that, he is not worth it. If he really cares about you, he will accept your job too. It's not like you're selling your body. You stand on stage and sing and make so many people happy. Of course, there are the obsessive fans who think you belong to them, but is that the majority? Don’t most people want you to be happy? Look, they even ship Dae and Min, and there's nothing between them. Why should not they also ship you with Chanyeol?"  
"Because I'm gay, maybe? After all, it's different when fan service suddenly becomes reality. I could destroy so much if I follow my feelings. It's not just my career that's at stake."  
"You don’t have to worry about us, Baek. Stop being the leader. When it gets tough we'll stand behind you. If the world does not accept our leader, then we do not want to be part of CBX anymore." Minseok's words felt right and I smiled slightly.  
"We are the Three Musketeers," laughed Jongdae.  
"Yes Athos, listen to Porthos," laughed Minseok.  
"I'm trying, Aramis," I smiled weakly.  
"Yah, why am I Porthos, while Min is the wise Aramis and Baek is the quiet, mysterious Arthos. Baek is not calm and certainly not noble," complained Jongdae.  
"Well, you are neither one nor the other. So, all that's left is Porthos," Minseok shrugged. "But Porthos is a faithful soul with a pure heart. Like you Dae." With irresistible Aegyo Minseok bat his eyelashes.  
"Argh, why cannot I blame you for that," Jongdae grumbled.  
"Because you love me," Minseok whispered amused.  
"Okay, may I be your D'Artagnan?" Tao asked excitedly.  
"No," we three answered at the same time.  
"The Three Musketeers are three, you understand? Threes! ", Jongdae made it clear again.  
"Pfff, Porthos was also known for not being able to express himself well," Tao snorted offended.  
"He kissed me," I interrupted the musketeer discussion.  
Suddenly it became quiet around me again and all three looked at me.  
"It was just a tiny kiss, nothing earth-moving," I added quickly.  
"The guy you've been in love with for weeks, months has kissed you and you call it not world-shattering?" Tao breathed in disbelief. "What's wrong with you?"  
"What do you want to do now? How should we continue? ", Minseok asked carefully and I shrugged.  
"I don’t know," I admitted. "I am overwhelmed. I said to him I did not want to give him hope anymore, but ... but I ... "  
"You want more," Jongdae smiled and I nodded. "Then grab him. Make him fall in love with you so much that he does not care what you make your money with. "  
"And when it comes out? When the fans and Sooman find out I'm gay?"  
"Then: Unus pro omnibus, omnes pro uno," Minseok smiled, extending his arm.  
"Huh?" Confused, Jongdae stared at him.  
Our Hyung rolled his eyes. "Un pour tous, tous pour un."  
"Could you please speak in my language?" Jongdae wailed.  
"One for all, all for one," I translated and laid my hand on Minseoks.  
"Ahhh, why not from the start," he grinned. "Stupid smart students." Nevertheless, he put his hand on ours.  
"Porthos was not the smartest either," Tao whispered softly in my ear, making me chuckle softly.  
"If everything threatens to break down, one for all, all for one," Minseok promised.  
"We stay together, come what may," confirmed Jongdae.  
I was overcome by tears. "Thanks guys," I whispered, touched.


	7. Longing for you

Chanyeol's POV

 

The walls vibrated slightly, and loud music boomed through the dorm. Amazed at the amount of people in the house, I struggled through the living room to the kitchen to get something new to drink. I did not even know the majority and every time I was congratulated by someone unknown for my birthday. How did they all know that? Did I get an article in the student newspaper? I had never felt so famous as this evening and I realized that I did not like that attention. There were just too many eyes on me. And it did not seem to have penetrated all women yet that I was gay. I always had a drunken chick on my arm, which I had always been happy to pass on to Sehun. He was heterosexual, should he please take care of the female population. I just wanted to have Baekhyun here, but he was what I know where.

Finally arrived in the kitchen, I discovered my best friend Kyungsoo and Jongin, who sat together at the table and played UNO.

"Out there, the party of the century is raging and you're playing UNO here?" I asked the two in disbelief.

"No, we also watch all the drunken couples stumble in here and making out in front of our eyes until they realize that they are disturbing US playing UNO," Kyungsoo replied drily, and Jongin chuckled softly.

"There have been some interesting pairings. Did you know that Sehun is a serial neuter? He has been here three times and always with another."

Embarrassed, I scratched my head. "Oh, that's my fault. I'm giving him all the time the chicks who want to hang on me."

"It did not seem to bother him that he had to sacrifice himself for you," Jongin grinned, shuffling the cards fresh.

"He's totally drunk and does not know anything tomorrow," I sighed with a guilty conscience that I was taking advantage of my friend's condition.

"Do not worry, we've always interrupted him before things got serious," Kyungsoo reassured me.

"Can I play a round?" I asked, nodding my head to the pile of cards in Jongin's hands.

"I thought outside the party of the century is rising?" My best friend teased me.

I sat down on a chair at the table and shrugged. "Would it perhaps be for me if I had someone to make out with?"

"I do not think you're lacking in choice out there," Jongin said, pouring me a beer.

"The one I want to have is not here," I mumbled. "Now give out the cards!"

 

 

Baekhyun's POV

 

With a damp cloth I removed the remaining makeup from my face. On the last day in Tokyo, we had a photo shoot, from which we returned to the hotel a few minutes ago and I had a full twenty minutes until my bandmates wanted to pick me up for dinner.

When we were in Tokyo, we had our hangout where our manager always reserved a private seperée for us to eat undisturbed. So, I didn’t have to pay attention to whether I was traveling as Baekhyun or B.

After I had freed my face from the makeup, I quickly jumped into the shower, washed my hair, then rubbed it with a towel as dry as possible and slipped in comfortable clothes, consisting of black sweat pants, a lot to big white hoodie and sneakers. I was putting my glasses on my nose when there was a knock on my door. On the way to the door, I grabbed my baseball cap and put it on my head as I opened the door.

"Are you ready?" Minseok asked me.

I nodded and closed behind me. "Yes, let's go. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry, Baek," laughed Jongdae.

"Leave me, before all the dieting starts again," I pouted, following them down the corridor to the elevators.

As always, we were picked up directly in the underground car park and driven to our destination.

As I climbed into the van, I realized that we three were alone this time. I looked around in surprise. "Where are Jun, Kris and Tao?"

"Manager Jun has some business to do and Tao is shopping with Kris," Jongdae clarified, and I raised my eyebrows.

"Panda and Kris have a date?" I asked in surprise.

"No, no date," Minseok shook his head. "Tao only needs a footman to carry his bags."

"So, for me it sounds like a date," I grinned.

"So, your dates look like that?", Jongdae asked horrified. "No wonder you're single. Poor Chanyeol. Please let him come up with something else."

"No, my dates don’t look that way. I hate shopping," I defended myself. "My ideal date is home on the couch quite comfortably watching a movie and takeaway food. And maybe a game of gambling."

"I'll say it again, no wonder you're single," Jongdae sighed.

I rolled my eyes and strapped on. "It's not like I'd have to worry about that in the near future. When we first debuted at home, I cannot even data first. We will only be on the road and have so much to do. There is no time for love."

Minseok looked at me pitifully. "You sound so bitter."

"He's bitter," my other friend interjected.

"I'm not," I pouted.

“So, you are. Already the whole day you are so gloomy."

I averted my eyes from Jongdae and stared out the window. We stood at the traffic light at the Shibuya intersection, which was overcrowded as usual. I could only see umbrellas since it was raining all day and I admired our driver who maneuverer us around so safely.

"There's a party in the dorm today," I finally sighed.

"Yes and? This has never bothered you before." Jongdae was right. I had never really cared about missing a party, but this time it was different.

"I've never been invited to this before either," I mumbled, staring out the window.

"One is not invited directly to student parties. You just show up there," the youngest of us shrugged.

"I think that's not what Baek is talking about. It's more that he was asked by him if he came, right?" Minseok asked carefully.

I averted my eyes from what was happening outside the van and nodded weakly. "I wonder what he's doing all the time. Whether he has fun. If he is drunk. If he ... if he's with someone ... "I stopped and stared at my lap.

There was a moment of silence inside the van until Jongdae interrupted it. "Well, he's single and he's allowed to do it at all. As long as you don’t date him, you have no right to be jealous."

"Dae, you're so insensitive," Minseok scolded, but I shook my head.

"No, no ... he's right."

"You see, I'm right," Jongdae beamed over his face, but collapsed quickly when he saw my sad face. "Hey Baek, you're the only one who can change that situation. He crushes on you and you on him. You don’t have to tell him everything right away. The next few weeks until January we have not much to do anyway. Only a few meetings in Seoul and a bit of training. Do it as we have discussed. Make him fall madly in love with you and then, before we debut, tell him what you do for your money."

"Don’t I lie to him?" I asked weakly.

"No, you are not lying when you tell him that you spend your time with friends and family when we are in the dorm. We are your family and friends."

I was silent. This thought did not appeal to me at all. Silence wasn’t as bad as lying? This caused me a very bad feeling in the stomach and suddenly my hunger was not so great anymore.

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol's POV

 

"Goooood moooorning Sunshine," a cheerful Sehun singsonged as I buried my head in my arms on the kitchen table.

"Argh, shut up," I muttered into my crook. "Why are you so damn fit? You were much drunker than me. And why are you even here? Don’t you have an own kitchen and roommates in your dorm that you can annoy so early?"

"Well, sorry my best friend lives in your dorm," Sehun snapped.

"Yes, I'm sorry for you, too," I mumbled sarcastically.

Despite everything, my fellow student presented me with a cup of coffee. "Would have suggested that we go to the Eldorado. Your personal Satan works today, but the way you look, I don’t think I can drag you there. I suppose you wait here today until your personal angel comes."

I turned my head slightly in my arms, so I could look at him. Grinning, he winked at me and I rolled my eyes. "Why do I feel like I got hit by a train?"

"I would say that makes age, but ..." Sehun paused dramatically before continuing. "You just should not have started to make UNO a drinking game. I still have not understood the rules about it. At least you had blown away one shoot after the other. I’m surprised that you have not puked yet."

"Me too," I mumbled, slowly straightening up to sit at the table. Tired, I blinked at my friend, who looked at me almost pitifully.

"You really should take a nap. If your Baekhyun sees you like this, he runs away screaming," the Maknae teased, and I grimaced.

"He is not my Baekhyun."

"Then make him yours."

"I think he does not want to belong to me," I pouted and let him pull me off the chair and push me out of the kitchen.

"Oh nonsense, no one could resist your sweet ears," Sehun laughed, pulling on said one. And if I hadn’t found it bad enough, because I didn’t like it, when someone touched my ears, a soaked Baekhyun stumbled through the front door into the otherwise empty living room, where you no longer saw that here a few hours ago were a party.

I opened my eyes and knocked Sehun's hands away. I hadn’t expected him so early. It was only afternoon, even if it felt like it was very early in the morning.

"Speaking of the angel," Sehun whispered. "Hey B, you're soaked."

Baekhyun's eyes widened and there was a sort of horror in his eyes as Sehun spoke directly to him. He hurriedly pulled down his mask. "What ... what did you call me?"

"B. Baekhyun is too long for me and B sounds cool," Sehun laughed carefree, patting him on the shoulder as he passed. "You look the same way as Chan here. Had probably where ever you were also a big party. Until tomorrow Chan, until the days B." And even before one of us could say something, the front door fell behind Sehun.

I cleared my throat and ran a hand through my hair as Baekhyun looked at me. "You ... you're there earlier than usual."

"Uhm ... yes," he nodded modestly. "You look pretty tired. The party must have been a bomb."

"No idea," I answered honestly. "I played UNO with Jongin and Kyungsoo and at some point, we made a drinking game out of it and I lost all the time."

"Kyungsoo?" He asked confused and started shaking slightly.

"Yes, Kyungsoo. He is my best friend and an aspiring actor. He doesn’t study here, but works alongside as a barista in the Café Eldorado. Now and then he also bakes. You have to try his strawberry cheese cake in any case. I have to introduce him to you soon. Come on, I'll help you with your luggage. You should take a hot shower immediately before you catch a cold. It's raining cats and dogs and you're out and about without an umbrella. That's pretty reckless, Baek." I talked without points and commas, as always, when I got nervous and stopped when I realized I had abbreviated his name. "Sorry," I mumbled, biting my lower lip. "If you have not noticed before, you make me pretty ... um ... confused. I ... behave, according to Kyungsoo, always totally stupid, if I like someone."

"You ... you like me?", Baekhyun asked startled and I couldn’t believe how unaware he was.

My ears started to burn, and I nodded my head. "I already told you that."

"No ... no, you have not," he contradicted me in a thin voice. "Except that you are attracted to me, but don’t want to date me."

"It’s the same for me," I mumbled, reaching for his suitcase, which was heavier than I had suspected. He had only been gone for three days. "Holy shit, what do you have in there? Are you dragging corpses with you?"

"No Chanyeol, you don’t have to do that," he tried to stop me, but I was already running to the stairs. I couldn’t let the kid carry the heavy suitcase to the second floor.

"It’s alright," I stopped him and beaten he let me grant. Head down, he followed me up the stairs, leaving a wet trail behind him.

"There's my gaming gear in there. I always take it with me," he confessed softly as I parked his suitcase at his door.

"You play professionally?" I asked curiously. I already knew that he liked computer games.

"Rather semi-professional. But I have very high ranks in Overwatch and at LOL."

"Do we want to play together?", It burst out of me. My tiredness and headache were gone. "Did you already eat something? We could order something and play Overwatch together. I'm probably not as good as you, but I'm learning fast."

Baekhyun looked at me wide-eyed as drops of water ran from his wet hair over his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but in the end, he imitated a fish on the dry land.

"Of course, only if you want and after you have showered and wrapped up warm. Because I really don’t want you to get sick. But if you want to rest, because you look really tired, that's okay with me too. I don’t want to impose myself on you. Oh dear, I babble again, right?" I asked him, stroking his wet cheeks with the overlong sleeves of my hoodie.

Baekhyun's eyes narrowed to small crescents as his mouth formed into his square smile. "O-okay," he finally breathed. "Give me thirty minutes to take a shower and build up my gear."

"Until then, I got the food. Does Yangyeom and Bibimbap Bulgogi sound good to you?"

He nodded euphorically, and it flew single drops of water through the air, which made me laugh. "Take a shower now. You look like a wet puppy. I'll knock when I have our dinner."

"See you soon, Chan," he murmured as he unlocked his door and blushed as my nickname left his lips.

"See you soon, Baek," I smiled as he blushed even more and looked after him until he disappeared into his room. Did that count as a date? In Kyungsoos eyes probably not. But I was happy with everything that I got from Baekhyun. Even if it was just a playdate.

 

 

Baekhyun's POV

 

Excited, I ran up and down in my room. I had taken a shower, changed my clothes and set up my gaming equipment. And all under twenty minutes. I was terribly nervous. First, Chanyeol would be right in my room, and so far I've never had anyone to visit. Second, I would be alone with him again. Third, I hope he did not think I was the nerd or geek par excellence. Fourth, did I mention that I would be alone with him?

To occupy myself, I unpacked my suitcase. When I came to Jongdaes "Gift", I blushed. Even at the hotel in Tokyo he had given me a few condoms. When I asked him what I should do with it and where he got it from, he had just laughed and said, 'For you and Chanyeol. You can also have fun without dating right away. And that's why I have some. Not everyone is a couch potato like you.'

Quickly I stowed the strip, consisting of five condoms, in the drawer of my nightstand. As if I had an opportunity in the near future to use them. Before I could use them, they would have reached their expiration date.

I put the small suitcase next to the cupboard and dropped onto the bed. Half an hour could really take a long time, if you were waiting for something. So, I decided to write in the CBX group chat that I will not be available for the next few hours.

Baek

Will meet with Chanyeol.

Will play Overwatch and eat Take Away.

So, I will not be reachable in the next few hours.

 

WAAAEEE Dae

Sounds like your absolute dream date.

 

I stared at Jongdaes message and a grin crept over my face. He was right. It sounded like my dream date, but I knew it wasn’t one.

Baek

It is not a date. We only hang out together.

 

WAAAEEE Dae

You can also have fun without dating ;D

 

Min hyung

Kim Jongdae, what did you advise him to do?

 

WAAAEEE Dae

Nothing, I just gave him condoms.

You know, safety works and all.

 

Baek

I do not have to have sex to have fun.

 

Min hyung

Baekkie, don’t do anything for which you don’t feel ready.

 

WAAAEEE Dae

The boy has not been laid for more than two years.

You cannot be readier than he can be.

I would have died long ago.

 

Min hyung

I would prefer that -.-

WAAAEEE Dae

WAAAAEEEEEEE. Don’t be so mean, hyung.

 

Giggling, I stared at the conversation of the two and shook my head in amusement.

Baek

I won’t hyung.

I'm off.

Report me back tomorrow.

 

WAAAEEE Dae

I hope so.

And I want to know every dirty detail of your playdate.

 

There was a knock on the door and I turned off my phone. Chanyeol should get my undivided attention. With a shaky knee, I got up and ran to the door to open it.

"Hungry?", my cute roommate greeted me.

Very much, I thought. I was hungry for so much. But one by one.


	8. Playdate among friends?

Baekhyun’s POV

 

"You're better than I thought," I mumbled with concentration, staring at the screen in front of me as my fingers flew nimbly across the keyboard. On the floor the empty containers of our take-aways were distributed. Immediately after the meal, we started playing Overwatch as a team and sat close to each other on my bed.

"Ohhh wow, it almost feels like I'm being knighted by the Queen," Chanyeol snorted.

I was grinning to myself. "If so please King."

Chanyeol laughed softly and his deep, soft laugh made me goose bumps. Luckily, my skin was covered by my thick, cuddly hoodie.

"But I must confess that you are also a good teacher."

"If you had said something else," I laughed and triumphantly threw up my arms a moment later when we won again. A victory always felt so heady. "YAY! TAKE THIS DUMBASS!"

With a blissful smile, I turned to Chanyeol, ready to pick up a High Five from him, like all the other times before, but this time I caught him smiling and looking at me with a look that made my heart summersaults.

"You are unbelievable B", he breathed.

B? B! God, I felt sick. Slowly I dropped my arms back and stared at him suspiciously. "Why do you call me B?"

"Don’t you like it? Sorry," he apologized quickly. "I thought it would be okay to give you a nickname."

"I don’t like it. I ... I hate it to be honest. There's nothing wrong with shortenings, but just B ... I really do not think that's cool, it's impersonal. Please never call me that again." Guilty because I were so harsh to him, I bit my lower lip. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to be mean to you. It's just that ... "

"Hey, that's fine. You don’t have to apologize. I should not have just called you that. You're right, it sounds ... somehow impersonal. So, I'm sorry," he interrupted quickly. "If you want me to continue calling you Baekhyun, that's okay with me. I do everything so that you don’t feel uncomfortable with me."

"Baek is okay," I mumbled shyly, biting my lower lip, which made Chanyeol shine again.

He slid closer to me and came closer with his face to mine. "And what about Baekkie or Baekhyunnie?" He grinned boldly at me and my eyes darted briefly to his dimples, before I rolled my eyes and pushed him away from me.

"Don’t be cocky right away," I muttered.

"And how cocky I get. We should not play together anymore, but against each other. I challenge you hereby. "

I laughed and crossed my arms over my chest. "Oh yes, you're pretty cocky. I have been undefeated for two years."

"Then it's time for a defeat again. The loser must kiss the winner!" Chanyeol held out his hand for the deal and my jaw dropped.

"Who says I want to be kissed by you?" I grunted again and eyed his hand suspiciously.

"Who says you win?" He countered cheerfully.

Speechless, I blinked at him. He didn’t lack self-confidence.

"But if you don’t want to be kissed by me at all, you can demand something else from me," he winked at me and I blushed.

"The loser must grant the winner a wish," I rewrote the deal.

"Agreed," my roommate still grinned confidently and wiggled his fingers. "High five!"

With a queasy feeling in the stomach, I squeezed his hand.

"Get ready, Baekkie!" He pushed out his tongue in a playful way and with the grin that he gave me, I was not so sure if I wanted to win or lose. But never would I want to voluntarily break my winning streak because of such a thing. If he wanted a kiss from me, he had to earn it differently.

 

 

Motionless and shocked, I stared at the screen in front of me. How could this happen? Two years! For two years no one had beaten me and then someone did that who was not even half as good as me.

"How ... how could that ... huh ... I don’t understand ... why ..." I stammered to myself and clenched my hands into fists. My winning streak was over. I almost had tears. It was ridiculous, I knew that, yet it was scratching my ego. Defeated, I hung my head.

"You look like seven days of rainy weather. Is it so bad to kiss me or are you really sad to have lost to me? Maybe you'll be reassured that I was just lucky and you're still better than me."

Jerkily, I looked up at him and pouted at him. "You did not win fair," I told him. "You have distracted me constantly."

"I don’t," he defended himself.

"Oh, you did. Your arm was constantly touching mine and you were constantly rubbing your foot against my thigh when you sat cross-legged. And your breath was so close and warm on my ear ", I listed his crimes and he grinned only wider.

"I cannot help it, that even with such a bit of physical contact you are distracted."

Puffing, I crossed my arms over my chest and my cheeks turned red. "Still," I mumbled. "Not fair."

"You're too cute for your own safety," Chanyeol laughed, leaning over to give me a gentle kiss on my pouting lips.

"Hey," I protested weakly. "I didn’t win, so why are you kissing me?"

"So, you wanted to be kissed by me, if you had won," he chuckled, leaning back, leaning on his hands behind him.

"No?" I mumbled sheepishly, trying to avoid his brisk look. "Okay, what do you want from me? After all, you have won. Not fair, I'll stick with that, but I'm not pinching an agreement."

"You know that," he smiled, and I bit my lower lip.

As if in slow motion, I pushed the gaming gear off my bed and dropped to my knees to better bend over to him. The last thing I wanted to be was a coward and a kiss was not so bad. After all, I had given him a kiss before saying goodbye.

He pursued my every movement with his eyes and his breath caught as my face hovered only a few millimetres above his. His eyes darted over my mouth and he was hanging there. It almost amused me as he licked his lips expectantly but apparently unconsciously. If I had not been so nervous myself, I would have cracked jokes about it. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips on his for a quick kiss. They still felt full and soft on mine. When I wanted to pull away to sink in shame in the ground, he put his hand on my neck and kept me with him. Startled, I opened my eyes and stared directly into his. Our nostrils still touched, and his breath brushed my face.

"I did not want a kiss from you," he whispered in a deep voice and my eyes widened.

"But ... you have ... huh? You ... you wanted to ... ", I stammered, and my face burned hot. I was probably red as an overripe tomato.

"I want you to kiss me. Proper kisses! I want to taste you. Do you understand?" He whispered and my whole body got hot. Under my hoodie, I started to sweat.

"Do you understand?" He asked me again and I nodded slowly. I understood what he meant, but could I? It had been so long since I had kissed someone right. What if I disappointed him? If I did not live up to his expectations?

When I hesitated, he took the first step, carefully nipping at my lips. His fingers gently stroked my neck as he put his other hand on my hip, pulling me between his legs. Due to my kneeling position, I was a little taller than him and he had to stretch out to me.

Chanyeol's lips gently moved against mine and I finally kissed him back. A smile formed on his lips and a husky chuckle escaped him as I chased him with my mouth as he tried unsuccessfully to break free from the kiss. With my hands, which I knew nothing to do before, I held his face, holding him with me to deepen the kiss. He wanted to taste me. Then he should taste me right.

 

 

Chanyeol's POV

 

Was I in heaven? I had to be in heaven. I just could not explain all this to anyone else. Baekhyun actually demanded more. Stroke his tongue over my lower lip before gently biting into it and pulling it between his own lips. The resulting sharp pain made me moan and Baekhyun grabbed the opportunity and showed me that he had understood well what I meant. Only I never thought he would actually put his tongue in my mouth but complaining was the last thing I wanted. Not if he could kiss so well, taste so good, and feel so wonderful.

I stroked my hand down from his neck to his spine and put it on his hip as well to pull him closer to me until his upper body touched mine. His knees were only inches away from my crotch, and any wrong move could be painful for me.

One of his hands left my cheek and found the way to my hair, into which he buried his fingers. As his fingernails touched my scalp, I groaned softly into the kiss.

"That's the best birthday present I've got," I mumbled against his mouth.

Abruptly, Baekhyun's mouth parted from mine and he stared at me with wide-open eyes. "You ... you have ... have your birthday? Today?"

"No ... no," I shook my head quickly and he let his hands fall on my shoulders. "I had my birthday on Wednesday."

"Last Wednesday?" He asked quietly, and I nodded. "When ... when you wanted to show me something and I was with you?" Again, I only nodded, and he pressed his lips together. I could saw guilt in his eyes, but he had no reason. He could not know it.

"Hey! Why are you looking like this?" I asked him carefully.

"Why didn’t you tell me? Now I feel really stupid because I didn’t congratulate you. And the party yesterday that you wanted me to be, was it your birthday party?"

"I ... I did not want to come across as if I wanted something from you, after all, we hardly know each other. And yes, it was. Of course, if you had stayed, I would have told you that it's my birthday party. But I didn’t mean to feel guilty about you, so I did not mention it. But I see, I did it one way or another." Guiltily, I bit my lower lip and gave him the most innocent puppy look I had. "Sooorryyyy ???"

"I have no present for you now," he murmured absently as he chewed on his thumb. His eyes wandered restlessly in his room until he caught sight of his nightstand.

"Hey, you don’t have to give me anything." I put my hands on his cheeks and turned his head back to me, so he could look back at me. "This kiss was already more than I had hoped for. Please don’t stress yourself."

"That is far too little. It's just a kiss. Or? I mean, you probably got some and ... "

I broke off his panicky rant by simply kissing him. "I didn’t let anyone kiss me. So, this is something very special. Especially because it's you."

Baekhyun blinked at me slowly. Gently, I squeezed his hip and nodded at him with a hopefully reassuring smile.

"We ... we could sleep together," it suddenly burst out of him, while I was choking on my own spit.

"Wh-wh-aat?" I coughed.

"I have condoms there," he murmured, wiggling slightly out of my grip so he could bend over to his nightstand, from which he was actually picking out some condoms. "Look here!" Almost triumphantly, he held the strip to my face. If only he had not been so trembling, I might even have thought he was so reckless.

I took the condoms from his hand and threw them back in the drawer. "Yeah, well, but we don’t need them because we won’t have sex."

"I thought you were attracted to me." Reading Baekhyun's facial expressions was hard at the moment. He seemed hurt and relieved at the same time.

"I do too. A lot. But I cannot sleep with you if I don’t know anything about you. You could be engaged or married. Or your family belongs to the mafia and I would disgrace me if I only touch you."

"Are these the latest theories about me?" He asked, half amused and half annoyed.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Can you blame me?"

Baekhyun hung his head and took a deep breath. "That's all nonsense. My parents own a hotel in the mountains and I can assure you that there is nothing wrong with that. My big brother is a chef."

"So, you have a big brother," I interrupted. "I have an older sister."

He looked up at me again and stroked his hair, nodding. "He's married and I'm already uncle." He smiled proudly. "Huna is not even a year old. She is the cutest baby in the world."

"If your brother looks anything like you, I think so too," I smiled softly, happy that he finally revealed something from himself.

"We are very similar. If we were the same age, we could certainly pass as twins, but Baekbeom is six years older than me. I am not engaged or married. My parents know that I'm gay. They would never force me to marry a woman. They are not that conservative."

"So, you go to your family. Do you help at the hotel because you said you have responsibilities," I continued. Somehow, I had the feeling that I was getting closer to my goal.

Baekhyun hesitated, however, and lowered his eyes for a moment. "I'm with my family and friends," he finally muttered, before leaning over to the nightstand again. "Now that we have clarified that, we can ..."

Before he could reach for what he wanted, I held his wrist and pulled him back in front of me and between my legs.

"Baekhyun, no! I don’t want to have sex under these circumstances. Didn’t you say to me that you don’t want to give me any hope for more? Don’t you think that's exactly what you do with it? I have already a crush on you. When we get closer and I fall more for you, but you don’t want to be with me, that just hurts me in the end and I don’t want to get hurt. Just tell me the reason why you hesitate. Just give me a yes or no," I begged him. Inwardly, I was so upset and had conversations with myself, whether it was really so clever to let this opportunity pass. But I knew how hurt I would be in the end, if for him it would be nothing more than a one-night stand, so that he could calm his guilty conscience.

"Chanyeol ... I cannot give you that." His voice trembled. "I cannot give you a yes or no, because I just do not know how long I'll be here."

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"It may will be that I won’t be here next semester. And ... and I certainly did not mean to fall in love here, just so I have to leave the person after the semester. My plan was not to let me involve with someone. Neither romantic nor friendly, because I hate it to leave people behind who mean something to me." His voice became thinner towards the end. Nervously he played with his fingers in his lap.

"So, you do not care about me," I murmured sadly.

"No! Not at all! ", It burst out loud. "You should be, but you are not. Do you really think I would have offered me to you if I didn’t feel anything for you? I'm not one of those, Chanyeol. I've been asking myself all over fucking Saturday how you're doing, what you're doing, if you have someone with you. It was a shitty feeling to know nothing. And why are you smiling at me like that now? That's not funny!" He spat at me and only then did I realize that I actually started to grin.

"You were jealous," I whispered.

"A fuck was I," he growled insulted and crossed his arms over his chest.

I leaned closer to him and he defiantly turned his head away from me. "You were," I chuckled, and it gave me a satisfying feeling.

He began to pout, and I could not help but to smother his cheek with kisses.

"Chanyeol," he grunted warningly and tried unsuccessfully to push me away from him.

"Hey Baek," I whispered in his ear. "I won’t ask you if you want to date me. Let's be friends. Friends with Benefits. Because I think I cannot live without your kisses now. Let's just see where it leads us."

I noticed him trembling and biting thoughtfully at his lip. With both hands I grabbed him by the hips and pulled him back to me and between my legs.

"You mean such a "no strings attached" thingy?" He asked, and I could literally see him weighing the pros and cons in his head.

"Yeah, but of course only until you ask me if you can be my boyfriend," I grinned. He rolled his eyes at me.

"How do you know that I am the one who will ask?"

"Because I'm the one who patiently waits, till you've decided," I wiggled my eyebrows as Baekhyun sceptically raised his.

"And what if I should decide AGAINST you?"

"You won’t, because I'm awesome and you'll fall deeply in love with me."

"Alone for this statement, you should get a" fuck you! "," He grumbled.

"If I remember correctly, you wanted to do just that a few minutes ago," I laughed.

"Argh, you ... you ... you are ... you ...," he growled, but before he could find a fitting swear word, I simply interrupted him with a long kiss that pretty quickly became quite heated and passionate. With a jerk I pulled him into my lap and for a moment I cursed the fact that I only had a thin sweat pants on. The thin fabric made Baekhyun feel every reaction he caused. For ages, no crotch was so close to mine that they could touch each other. And this seemed to enjoy Baekhyun a lot as he laughed into the kiss.

"Don’t laugh!" I mumbled, ashamed. "It's been a while."

"Ditto!", He mumbled against my lips, before he purposely rubbed himself at me once more.

"So ... Baekhyun," I groaned. "Friends?"

"Friends!", He confirmed and buried his hot face in my throat.

He was a mystery to me. How could he be so hot and cute at the same time?


End file.
